Elliot
Elliot is the supreme lord of dark magic. He is also refereed to as 'the Dark Warlock'. History Elliot was born to the royal couple of Falador and was trained at the Wizards Guild at a very young age, as his father knew one of the mages working there. During the day, he used to watch the trainers training at the guild. He became an expert in sorcery at a very young age, which was a miracle to the teachers at the guild. Elliot was a master of magic and often bossed the other wizards. Elliot outshined in classes. Once a jealous wizard challenged Elliot into a battle of magics. Elliot won and soon defeated all the wizards including the seniors. Soon Elliot left Yanille, as he thought no-one was good enough to beat him. On his journey, he came across Devle. Devle, having known about Elliot, challenged him ito a battle. An overconfident Elliot, faced a crushing defeat. Surprised by Devle, Elliot decided to train under him, to become a master like him. That's how Elliot joined the dark forces, and grew into a master of dark magic. But these incidents were not known by the royal couples of Falador; they still thought their child to be innocent. Devle used this as an advantage and ordered his accomplice to dethrone the current king, Essar. Essar Dethroned Elliot had always disliked his so called 'brother' Essar from a very young age. He always wanted to be king. After returning to Falador, Elliot proves to the people that he is the one and only son to the king and that Essar was a creation of Saradomin. Rumours spread and it becomes fact. Day by day the people grew in numbers around the castle to demand explanation. Ultimately, the people attack the castle and surround it. Essar and all the other nobles get house arrested. The people pose an ultimatum to Essar, that by the twelfth day, he should surrender himself and get executed or there will be a severe noncooperation movement from the peasants. On the fateful day, Essar ignores his parents' warnings and surrenders to the people. While their men tries to kill the phoney king, Essar manages to flee. After the uprising, when everyone were weak and tired, Elliot becomes the dictator of Falador. End of Elliot's Reign The people try many rebellions, but none of them work. They are punished for their acts without trial. Finally, Essar, Harold and Selina join the protests and finally manage to free the people of Elliot's tyranny. Due to the death of the royal couple, the leader of the White Knights, Sir Amik Vazre, implements the king's duties. Darav After the end of his tyranny, Elliot gets exiled to the Wilderness. Unfortunately, Devle betrays him and sets out to destroy Essar himself. Elliot, having become an expert necromancer, assumes the name of Darav and sets out to form his own team. He roams the dark places encountering different allies and adversaries like Graven Demonaireand Rockesser. After forming his team, he almost captures Falador and it was only because of Dertommer's timely help, he was defeated. Essar the Evilslayer Elliot appears as one of Essar's friends, who soon turns evil. Trivia *He was an outstanding mage and master of dark magic. Category:Üntara Saga